pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 6 (Chapter 6)
Kapitel 6 (German) Am nächsten Tag guckte Lea auf ihr Handy und sah die Nachricht.Sie ging runter zu ihrer Mutter und lass die Nachricht.Dann rief Linda an:"Hallo hast du vieleicht Phineas gesehen er ist Gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen"sagte sie. "Komm sie einfach mal rüber Miriam ist Gestern auch nicht nach Hause gekommen"sagte Leas Mutter. "Okay"antwortete Linda und seufzte. Linda legte auf und ging zu Miriams und Leas Haus und klopfte an der Tür. "Hallo setzen sie sich"sagte Leas Mutter.Sie gab Linda das Handy und sah die Nachricht. "Bin ich froh das es ihnen gut geht"sagte Linda,"Dann lass uns gucken wo das Hochhaus ist". "Okay"antwortete Leas Mutter. Währenddessen "Na habt ihr euch entschieden?"fragte Doofenschmirtz. "Ja"antwortete Miriam unsicher. "Und für was habt ihr euch endschieden?"fragte Doofenschmirtz. "ehm"sagte Phineas bis er von einem Klingel an der Tür unterbrochen wurde. "Wartet mal kurz"sagte Doofenschmirtz und machte die Tür auf. "Wer seit ihr"fragte Doofenschmirtz. "Mom,Lea"sagten Phineas und Miriam gemeinsam. "Lass unsere Kinder frei"sagte Linda. Lea schlich leise an den Erwachsenen vorbei nahm den Schlüssel und ging zu Phineas und Miriam und schloss die Tür auf. "Danke"sagte Miriam. "Bitte,lass uns schnell verschwinden"antwortete Lea. Sie schlichen an den Erwachsenen vorbei und Lea sagte:"Wir können jetzt gehen". "Oh Okay"sagten die Mütter und alle gingen. "Hm kommisch"sagte Doofenschmirtz und ging zu dem Zimmer in dem Miriam und Phineas waren,machte die Tür auf und schrie wütend:Ahhh die haben mich tatsechlich Reingelegt". "Ich bin so glücklich das es euch gut geht"sagte Miriams und Leas Mutter,"Aber jetzt gehen wir erstmal nach Hause und dann isst ihr was". "Okay"antwortete Miriam. "Sach mal wie ist das überhaupt passiert?"fragte Linda. "Keine Ahnung,zuerst kam so ein Käfig von oben,denn wir nicht bemerkt haben und dann waren wir gefangen"antwortete Phineas. Als sie wieder zu Hause waren aßen sie erstmal was.Dann ging Phineas raus und setzte sich unter dem Baum im Garten.Isabella sah ihn aus ihrem Zimmerfenster und ging raus,sie rannte zu Phineas und Umarmte ihn. Dann kam Ferb raus und Isabella lies ihn schnell los und erötete,was bei Phineas auch war. Phineas dachte:"Vieleicht hatte Miriam Gestern recht,das Isabella mich liebt". "Phineas was machst du gerade?"fragte Isabella und setzte sich neben Phineas. "Keine Ahnung"antwortete Phineas,"Ich habe Momentan keine Ideen". "Achso"sagte Isabella. Dann kamen Miriam und Lea in den Garten. "Habt ihr irgenwelche Ideen für Heute?"fragte Miriam. "Nein"antworteten gleich alle. "Mir ist langweilig"sagte Lea. "Hey ich weis was wir machn können.Wir haben das Riesenrad noch nicht beendet. Nach ein Paar Stunden hatten sie das Riesenrad beendet.Dann verschwand es plötzlich und Miriams und Leas Mutter rief:"Miriam,Lea Abendessen!" "Bye"sagten Miriam und Lea. "Bye"sagten die anderen. "Tja bye Phineas,ich muss jetzt auch langsam nach Hause"sagte Isabella. "Ja ich auch bye"antwortete Phineas und ging rein. 2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 5 (Chapter 5) 2 kluge neue Mädchen (Two smart new girl) Kapitel 7 (Chapter 7) Chapter 6 (English) The next day, Leah looked at her phone and saw the Nachricht.Sie went down to her mother and let the Nachricht.Dann called Linda: "What I've seen you maybe Phineas he is not come home yesterday," she said. "Come on it is just about over Miriam Also yesterday, did not come home," said Leah's mother. "Okay," Linda said, and sighed. Linda hung up and went to Miriam's and Leah's house and knocked on the door. "Hello to prevail," said Linda Leas Mutter.Sie gave the cell phone and saw the message. "I'm glad that they're fine," said Linda, "Then let's see where the tower is". "Okay," said Leah's mother. Meanwhile "Well did you decide?" Asked Doofenschmirtz. "Yes," replied Miriam uncertain. "And for what you have endschieden you," asked Doofenschmirtz. was "ehm" Phineas said until he is interrupted by a bell at the door. "Wait a minute short," said Doofenschmirtz and opened the door. "Who are you" asked Doofenschmirtz. "Mom, Lea" Phineas and Miriam said together. "Let our children free," said Linda. Lea crept quietly up the adults took the key and went over to Phineas and Miriam and closed the door. "Thanks," said Miriam. "Please, let's get out fast," said Lea. They crept up the adults by and Lea said: "We can go now". "Oh Okay" said the mother, and all went. were "Well, come and severally" said Doofenschmirtz and went to the room at the Miriam and Phineas, opened the door and shouted angrily: Ahhh, the Defined tatsechlich me clean. " "I am so happy that you are doing well," said Miriam and Leah's mother, "But now we go home first and then you eat something." "Okay," replied Miriam. "Subject at all times as is happening?" Asked Linda. "No idea, came first, so a cage from the top, because we have not noticed, and then we were caught," said Phineas. When she got home she ate first was.Dann Phineas went out and sat under the tree in Garten.Isabella saw him from her bedroom window and went out, she ran to Phineas and hugged him. Then came out Ferb and Isabella read it off quickly and erötete, which was also in Phineas. Phineas thought, "Maybe Miriam had yesterday right, that Isabella loves me." "Phineas what are you doing?" Asked Isabella and sat next to Phineas. "No idea," said Phineas, "I have currently no ideas." "Achso" said Isabella. Then Miriam and Leah came into the garden. "Have you irgenwelche ideas for today?" Asked Miriam. "No," answered all the same. "I'm bored," said Lea. "Hey I know what we moor können.Wir the Ferris Wheel have not completed yet. After a couple hours, they had disappeared suddenly and the Ferris wheel beendet.Dann Miriam and Leah's mother said: "Miriam, Leah dinner" "Bye," said Miriam and Leah. "Bye" said the others. "Well bye Phineas, I have now slowly home," said Isabella. "Yes, I too bye" replied Phineas and went inside. Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters of Miriam